mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
Balk
Balk is a Flexers Mixel. Description Balk’s most amazing feature is his head. Like a rubbery mallet allows him to ram, swat, crush and pummel whatever he comes across. It is just too bad he hits it so much that he is now a bit scatterbrained and can’t always remember what he was going to say. Like the other Flexers he is very intellectual. Personality Balk is the anomaly to the Flexers' intellectual nature. While it is true that he still is pretty smart, he is also very scatterbrained thanks to his abilities not translating to the inside of his head and has a tendency to space out at times. He is the most immature of his tribe, preferring to play rather than show off his smarts. Physical Appearance Balk is mostly orange in color. He has a very squat body with a tall and well-defined jaw. His eyes are on stalks that stick out on the sides. They have a black stripe near the base, which also houses four tentacles, two small ones and two longer ones. His upper jaw has three teeth that point downwards, while his lower one has two spaced-out buck teeth that point upwards. He has three bowing orange legs with a grey line at their base. He has angular orange feet with black fronts. Background Nixel Mix Over Balk and Lunk were going to play "Slingshot". Balk called the painted Nixels "little Mixels". He asked if they wanted to join them. Elevator It is his birthday in this episode, and most of the Mixels (the only one who doesn't is Flain) attend his party. He appears at the end when the Lunk and Tentro mix crash into the cake, just as he is about to blow the candles and make a wish. Mixed Up Special He was one of the Mixels at the mix festival. Relationships Other Flexers Neutral so far. Infernites Neutral so far. Cragsters It was rumored that the Flexers disliked Krader, but this was proven false. The other Cragsters are neutral so far. Electroids Neutral so far. Frosticons Neutral so far, although he may be friends with Lunk. Fang Gang Neutral so far. Glorp Corp Spikels Wiztastics Orbitonz Glowkies Set Information Balk was released as part of the Mixels sets in the June 2014 product wave. His product number is 41517 and contains 68 pieces. In-Booklet code Balk's in-booklet code is HA8ERHE5AD, which is HammerHead when decoded. Trivia *His name is derived from the word "balk", which means "to baffle or confuse", something that happens to Balk a lot. ** It is also possible that his name is derived from "bulk" (thanks to his strength) and "stalk" (thanks to his eyes being on eyestalks). * He likes tap dancing as seen. *He is one of the nine Mixels to include a Nixel. * Balk bears a resemblance to a hammerhead shark. ** Some people say that his three legs might actually be fins, and his long head is similar to said shark species' head. *He is the least intelligent of the Flexers. *His birthday might be June 26, the release date of Elevator. *He is fourth in line standing on the "Mixels" logo. * He has the least amount of pieces out of the Flexers. * In his Upset video in Calling All Mixels, his eyes inflated and eventually popped, revealing his eyes can inflate like balloons and explode and that he has sensitive eyes. * Balk was originally going to have flimsier tentacles, smaller pupils, and have been much shorter and stockier. * Being a Series 2 Mixel, he appeared in 3 out of 10 episodes so far (tied with Tentro). His absences were Wrong Colors, Bar B Cubes, Snow Half-Pipe, Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness, Vaudeville Fun, Fang Gang Log Toss, and High Five. Gallery Set Balk Bag.jpg Balk.png Balk lego.png AniBalk.PNG JangBricksBalk.png Orange Collection.png Balk Front.png Balk Back.png Artwork balk.jpg Sidebalk.png Dancing balk.PNG Mixel_franchise_logo.jpg Flexers.jpg Go Ahead Mix.jpg Hey Small Mixels.jpg Balk Bio.jpg Meeeeep..png|Meeeeeee! Balk_480x269_01.jpg Balk FOOT.png DerpyBalk.png WTF balk?.jpg|Balk when mad Hugwupho.png|Balk when unmixable Balk mixels.com bio.png|Mixels.com bio ConceptBalk.png|The beta design for Balk. upset_balk.jpg|Balk before his eyes inflate balky.png Frontbalk.PNG SideBalk.png balk_thumb.png Balk Icon.png balk without eyes.png DerpyBalkYall.png Yahe.jpg WellMihihix.jpg YouGuysAreWeird.jpg Combinations Cartoon Mixes Kromly.PNG|With Chomly Lulk.PNG|With Lunk Jawlk.png|With Jawg Balectro.png|With Volectro Murps LEGO Mixes FlurrBalkLEGO.jpg|With Flurr LunkBalkLEGO.jpg|With Lunk JawgBalkLEGO.jpg|With Jawg TentroBalkLEGO.jpg|With Tentro Murps SlumboBalkLEGO.png|With Slumbo GobbaBalkLEGO.jpg|With Gobba ChomlyBalkLEGO.jpg|With Chomly KrawBalkLEGO.jpg|With Kraw Citations Category:2014 Category:Mixel Creatures Category:Characters Category:Series 2 Category:Male characters Category:Mixels Category:Flexers Category:Nixel Included Category:More than two legs Category:Strong Mixels Category:Dumb Mixels Category:Crazy Mixels Category:Mixels with headwear for eyes Category:Remaining Members Category:Bucked Teeth Mixels Category:Mixels with tentacles Category:Orange Category:Black highlights Category:Series two